vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dath'Remar Sunstrider
Dath'Remar Sunstrider was the leader of the Highborne who survived the War of the Ancients. He had originally been part of the Highborne who had stayed with Queen Azshara during the war. He was even offered to be turned into a satyr by Xavius but declined, becoming increasingly uneasy over the Highborne's affiliation with the Burning Legion. He and other like-minded Highborne worked secretly to slow the work of their brethren and the demons who were opening a portal for Sargeras to step through onto Azeroth. When Tyrande Whisperwind was captured by the satyrs, Dath'Remar took her into his confidence. This eventually lead to him freeing her and taking a large number of Highborne and escaping from the palace. During their initial escape, Dath'Remar and others were attacked by guards of the Highborne still loyal to the Burning Legion. He waved his hand and the guards flew into a wall. He said "That will teach them to dare attack a Highborne of the Elite Circle." The surviving Highborne escapees joined the Kaldorei Resistance at the end of the war much to the opposition of many night elves. After the war, Dath'Remar was one of the leaders of the new night elf society and was present at the forbidden formation of the new Well of Eternity by Illidan, and later at the wonderous planting of the World Tree. The Highborne had to reconcile with the rest of the night elves if they were going to revive their civilization. This peace did not last forever. When the surviving night elves chose to take up druidism and forsake all forms of arcane magic, he called the druids cowards for refusing to use the power of magic. As the Highborne felt the pangs of their addiction to magic they grew more desperate, and in an attempt to convince the druids to change their minds, the Highborne led by Dath'Remar unleashed a terrible magical storm across Ashenvale Forest. For this final action, the Highborne were exiled. The Highborne exiles boarded specially crafted ships and sailed eastwards, braving the Maelstrom. They landed in the Tirisfal Glades, and Dath'Remar took his ancestral name Sunstrider, meaning 'he who walks in the day,'1 to accompany the cultural and physical changes the Highborne were undertaking. After being forced to abandon Tirisfal, Dath'Remar led his high elves to a land in northern Lordaeron. There he and his brethren created the Sunwell, the magical foundation of their new kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Dath'Remar was crowned the first High King of Quel'Thalas and though he did not rule, the king retained a modicum of political power. It is rumored that Dath'Remar's signature weapon was the sword Felo'melorn, also known as Flamestrike, which became an heirloom of the Sunstrider Dynasty and has been wielded by his descendants to the last of the Sunstriders, Prince Kael'thas. He also wielded the Sunstrider's Longbow. Though his descendant Anasterian Sunstrider was king during the invasion by the scourge to Quel'thalas, Dath'Remar seems to have been still alive according to the epitaph on the Shrine of Dath'Remar on Sunstrider Isle. The epitaph speaks of his sacrifice during the recent invasion, despite the fact he is not mentioned in any other source to have even been alive during the invasion. It is probable that this sacrifice is figurative and not literal, but if it is literal, than something is very odd (the writer may have simply confused him with Anasterian). Note: According to the War of the Ancients Trilogy, Dath'Remar already had the name Sunstrider. Although apparently there is a Remar dynasty as well, Kath'ranis Remar. Its unclear which sides of the family Remar and Sunstrider originate. Quotes *"Mistress Tyrande, I am Dath'Remar Sunstrider," the Highborne returned with not a little pride. "Twentieth generation to serve the throne..." *"Malfurion and the rest are across the sea... far, far from this place. They will not even know. We will have our glory again..." *"The queen... she is mad." Media Images ;Fan art Dath'Remar_Sunstrider.jpg|Dath'Remar Sunstrider by Arcane-Villain Vaanel_Dath'Remar.png|Vaanel's rendition of Dath'Remar Sunstrider de:Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer fr:Dath'Remar Haut-soleil pl:Dath'Remar Sunstrider Category:Deceased characters Category:Major characters Category:High elves Category:Highborne Category:Night elves Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Mages Category:Sorcerers